Small Perfections
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: The Weasleys are full of small perfections, as is the nature around them. For SharkiesGirl's Nature challenge. K plus for language. Fiveshot. COMPLETE!
1. Wishing Flowers

A/N: This is for SharkiesGirl's Nature Challenge. Twill be 5 drabbles on the Weasleys, purely random order. I know I shouldn't be posting now, when the alerts are messed up...but what can you do?

**Prompt: Flower**

* * *

She was young—only about five or six.

She was running away from her brothers, crying—that's all her brain will permit her to remember. She cannot remember what the fight was about, but she does know that she was angry—very angry.

She ran and ran, not noticing where she was going, until her little legs could carry her no longer.

She collapsed, sobbing. Her red curls were stuck to her cheeks with tears and sweat, and her nose and eyes were red.

But as she rubbed her eyes and looked around, she noticed one single flower very near her.

It was a weed, her mother had taught her, but she didn't know its name.

She picked it up. Ronnie always was excited when he saw it's kind. He'd pick it up and blow on it, and whisper to her, "Make a wish!"

So she shut her eyes and blew like only a little girl could—loud and blustery—making her most favoured wish—"I wanna meet Harry Potter."

* * *

When she went with Ron to the Hogwarts Express September first, 1991, she found another one of those flowers—or rather, weeds. It's name—the dandelion.

As she fingered it, hidden away in her pocket, she turned and saw the confused face of a messy-haired, glasses-clad boy.

"Mum," she'd hissed, and before she knew it, she was meeting Harry Potter.

She'd forgotten about the secret in her pocket until they got home. She opened up the window and shut her eyes tightly, blowing softly; "I wish Ron would bring Harry here someday."


	2. Letters in the Sun

A/N: Charlie was always interesting to me—and no one _ever_ writes him with Percy!

The first letter is a bit before PS, I guess, the second during OotP, and the last at the end of DH—before the epilogue.

Disclaimer: The sunlight is purely fictional! xD At least, right now it is!

**Prompt: Sun**

* * *

"Dear Percy,

Hey, mate. It's Charlie. Of course.

How're you? How's Hogwarts without your big brother?

Tell Mum not to worry—I'm fine, and she's getting a detailed description of life here as soon as I'm not busy!

The dragons are amazing, Perce—you should see them! They're big and multi-coloured—so much cooler than the ones in the Hogwarts books. I've started learning all about them and their names. I love them, actually. All of them. I know how soppy that sounds, but I can't help it—I'm a man in love!

The guys here are pretty nice, but all the women seem to be intent on hitting on any new guy that comes. Plus, they're all disgusting, either not showering or putting on _way_ too much makeup…

Everyone's supposedly in awe of me, or so my new mate Gordon tells me. He's American—you should hear him talk! But anyway, because I'm right out of school, they say I'm some phenomenon. Hah. Yeah right. I'm just some bloke who loves dragons enough to waste his last teenage years on them!

The sun here, Percy—you'd love it. You'd want to study it, but all I want to do is bask in it. It's never rainy over here. It's always sunny and dry and beautiful. Come move in with me and the guys when you finish school, yeah?

So…yep, that's life in Romania right now.

I know you probably didn't want to hear all that (or read, I suppose), but I couldn't write Bill—he and I never poured for hours over dragon textbooks when we were supposed to be asleep!

Write me soon, little brother—I'm all alone out here, and Mum won't give me a sensible reply!

Tell Ginny I love her and miss her, tell Bill not to die somehow (like he obviously will) and tell the twins to stay out of trouble. As for Ron—tell him he'd like it here. It's just sunny enough for him.

Charlie."

* * *

"Percy—

Stop being such a fucking prat! Go tell Mum and Dad you're sorry, and stop being a Ministry-loving idiot!

Tell Fred and George that they're right—for once.

No, strike that, because they'll attack you…

But anyway, just stop it! Let your idiocy go for once!

C."

* * *

"It's true, then, isn't it?

Fred's gone.

Right?

I know I'm right.

_Fuck_.

How did this happen?

Why _Fred_?

It doesn't make any sense! It should have been someone else standing by that wall!

The sun's gone today. Gordon says he'll cover for me here, and I'm coming home.

Congratulations on stopping being such an idiot just at the right time.

If you don't get this before I come home, then—I'll tell you in person."


	3. Cloudy Days

A/N: Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley rock! xD This is right after the final battle…RIP Fred!! (Yeah, more depressing Fred stuff...I'm sorry!)

Disclaimer: No. Stop making me face the facts, people, it's hard enough admitting it to myself! Dx

**Prompt: Clouds**

* * *

She lays in his arms, her tears dry for the first time in since the battle and her red face hidden in the folds of his shirt.

"Asleep, love?" he whispers tenderly into her hair.

An almost-silent murmur replies that, "Of course not, I haven't slept in days!" but the little sigh that follows it shows that it is imminent.

He arranges her on the bed so that she's laying majestically against the pillows, propped up to her liking, and he shuts the drapes on the clouds that are forcing their way into the once-cheery house.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, dream away this night," he sings softly, the song that his mother used to sing him. He tucks her in as if she were a baby and turns off the lights, leaving the room strangely dark.

The darkness blocks out the clouds, and sleep allows them to forget about their demons and rest, for the first time in days.

Thus began the road to recovery.


	4. Sandy Seashore Love

Disclaimer: Do own I not. (Has anyone read 'A Barrel of Laughs, a Vale of Tears'? …)

**Prompt: Sand**

* * *

They were on their honeymoon, finally, after the too-big wedding, the fuss getting ready for it, and the fuss over the engagement.

He tries not to think of that as he strokes her beautiful curls.

"I love you," he says, and she smiles in response.

_I know_, she says with her smile.

She doesn't speak—she only stares out into the waves, and digs her toes in the sand, a peaceful look on her face.

It's their first day here, but already they feel at home. She, especially. She tells him that her parents used to take her to the sea-side, and that was where she made friends with the seagulls which she knew so much about, and the water, which laughed at her feet, unchanging in its joy.

And he, too, is filled with joy—joy to be alive, to be with her, to be peaceful.

He whispers sweet things in her ear that she will forget in a moment, and picks her up easily in his tanned arms. He climbs back up the sand, with her laughing away next to his chest.

"I love you too," she says, belatedly, and he smiles.

_I know_, he says with his smile.

* * *

A/N: This is Ron/Hermione, for anyone who didn't get it. On their honeymoon on some lovely, romantic beach! xD This is my favorite so far, actually! Tell me what you think! Reviews are the only payment fanfiction authors get, after all…


	5. Proposal Under the Trees

A/N: This one is the grand finale! This story was quite fun to write—thank you SharkiesGirl for the challenge!!

"The boys" mean Alicia's little brothers. Don't think they're canon, but oh well—can't you see George loving little boys to play with?

This chapter is AU/SU—but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review!

Disclaimer: How about YOU go ask JKR for the rights to HP, see where it gets you!

**Prompt: Tree**

* * *

He's standing under a tree when she arrives, smiling at him in her beautiful way.

"Alicia," he says, offering her his arm.

"George," she responds with a grin—the grin that never fails to be there.

"How are the boys?" he asks, customarily.

"They're lovely." She tells small anecdotes, his favorite part of the afternoons, and he laughs and sighs at all the right places.

These afternoons are everything to him. Her smiles and stories, his attentiveness—he can't help but fall in love with these days as he does with her. She is his tree, his stronghold in these past years when he's been so bloody lost in the forest of stupid old life. His tree grows stronger every day, and with it, so does he.

"And you? How are you?" It's always the end of the afternoon—they ask about _each other_. It's the part he dreads, because she has to know his weaknesses.

"I—I'm alright. Angelina keeps coming round, looking…lost."

"Oh," he says, because he can't think of a response.

"Yeah. She needs lots of help right now, I think."

"Alicia." He stops her leisurely walk with his suddenly penetrating gaze.

"Yeah, George?" she asks, bewilderment showing on every crevice of her perfect body.

"Alicia, it's been three years since—Fred died." (How long it's taken him to say that without breaking down! He's infinitely proud of himself now.) "I love you. I want to marry you."

She's taken aback by his sudden directness—he can see it in her face. But she composes her features into that smile that he adores once more. "Is that a proposal?"

"It is if you say yes."

She smiles, her eyes filling with tears. _How cliché_, he knows she is thinking, because he can read her now like he was once able to read Fred. "Of course I bloody say yes!" she laughs, and rushes into his arms, ignoring the obvious Muggle movie ending it seems to be.

"I love you, Alicia."

"I love you too, George. How could I not?"

And so, through the ending of his world, a new beginning comes.


End file.
